Yuki's Story
by Violentjay
Summary: Yuki has no memory of her past. Ten years Earlier, she was saved by a mysterious young Nickolas Clause. To their unfortunate luck, disaster follows Yuki where ever she goes. It's Bernard's job to keep an eye on her.Will he help Yuki unravel her Dark Past?
1. Chapter 1 That Snowy Day

**Writer Comments:**

**Hello Dear Readers! I hope there are still some Bernard fans still out there somewhere! This story is for you. I wrote this story awhile back, and now you all finally get to read it.**

**Starts out a little Soppy, but the rest is full of exciting and Hularious twists, with lots of new loveable charaters.**

**Hope you Enjoy:D**

**Don't forget to Comment And Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: <strong>"That Snowy Day"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Snow rushes overhead.<em>

_Her hair glistened silver in the moonlight, as she franticly tried to make her way through the thick ice._

_She was very young._

_Knee deep in snow, she stopped to shiver in the sudden wind._

_A deep growl made her gasp. _

_Six pairs of fierce, glowing yellow eyes grazed the horizon, _

_A Pack of snowy white wolves…_

_A single white wolf departed from its pack, pacing steadily. It let out another fierce growl before lunging for her throat, knocking her to the ground._

_A black figure blocked out the moonlight, as a shrill cry echoed through the winds._

_Although, the young girl remained silent, Blood spurt into the air, raining over her frail frame. The liquid fanned out across the snow in dark red streaks. _

_Before the wolf had time to sink its teeth in, it fell to the ground, Dead._

_Wimping in terror, the remaining wolves retreated without their leader._

_Letting the tears fall from her grey-blue eyes, unharmed, the small girl searched skyward, towards her shadowed savior._

_A young man stood in its place, Dressed in a fine red suit, with silver rose-shaped buttons. Long silver hair ran down his back and fell over his shoulders. Blood streaked his left hand and otherwise, handsome pale face._

_He stared down at her with piercing golden eyes._

"_Are you alright?" He asked reassuringly, reaching out a helpful hand._


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

Chapter Two: **"Beginning"**

* * *

><p>"<em>My earliest memory is of that Snowy day…"<em>

_~Ten Years Later~ _

"Yuki?" Bernard yelled from the top of the stairs. "Yuki? Where are you?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A shrill scream echoed over the sound of loud machinery and busy working elves.

A silver-haired girl popped into view for only a second between machines, before flailing face first onto the floor.

Her foot catching onto a switch, pulling it downward with her.

Suddenly a red light flickered on overhead, setting off a loud siren. The machine, which normally sewed colorful fur onto teddy bears suddenly, began to malfunction.

The machine quivered violently, Smoke spewing from the top, and finally, began hurling blackened smoked teddy bears across the room.

Ducking between flaming bears and screaming elves, Bernard made his way to the source.

The girl rested awkwardly across the floor behind the machine, her long silver hair flailed out in every direction, with her foot caught in the switch.

Bernard yanked her foot out of the way, pulling the switch upright to its usual position.

The red light above flashed green, and the machine ceased to malfunction.

Yuki?" Bernard demanded, his face reddened, "What on earth are you doing?"

Yuki was off the floor in half a second, brushing off her uniform, and straightening her silver hair back into place.

"The nerve of some elves," she said frowning seriously, shaking her head. Can you believe it? Some snot-nosed little punk thought he could sneak into the workshop.

Well not on my watch! So I yelled "Hey you! Stop right there!" but her ran, so I said "If it's a chase you want, then you got it!"

He ran like a cheetah, clear across the workshop. I was hot on his tail! Then suddenly, he was gone." Yuki explained dramatically, but continued.

"So there I was. Only my footsteps made a sound. All was silent. That's when I came here. Just then, the guy jumps out of nowhere and wrestles me to the floor! But I was too much for him. I had him pinned to the floor. I yelled for you, but that trickster uses the distraction to his advantage, and pulls the switch! He caught me off guard, and slugged me in the gut. That's when I screamed! The he tosses me to the ground, and escaped in all the commotion."

Yuki huffed, holding her side painfully, leaning against the machine.

"Lucky you came when you did. He could have killed me."

Bernard's face remained emotionless, as he rolled his eyes.

"I saw you trip over the switch, Yuki."

Yuki paused, her eyes going wide. She looked him in the eye, smiling guiltily.

"Well, you know. I might have taken out that little detail. But like I said, it wasn't my fault! That guy…,"

"There was no guy, was there, Yuki?" Bernard sighted.

Yuki went on.

"Of course, I might have change a lot of the details just a tinsy tinny bit to make the story more…interesting…but for the most part…,"

"Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it."

"Okay."

"Yuki…," Bernard sighs. "You need to pull yourself together. Everyday it's the same. You're always causing some sort of…commotion."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asks quickly.

Bernard leans over and grabs up a teddy bear hanging from a nearby gear. It's fur singed to a crisp. The left ear lit on fire.

"This is what I mean, Yuki."

"This?" Yuki laughed nervously, snatching away the teddy bear, and tossing it over her shoulder. "This is nothing. It was just an accident.

Nothing to worry about. It wont happen again."

"You say that every day… "It won't happen again. It won't happen again," but it does happen again…and again, and again!" Bernard sighed. "This has gone on long enough!

Just look around you?"

Bernard gestured around the room. Every inch littered with burnt teddy bears.

"Every day, something new. Everywhere you go, disaster follows."

"Pssst." Yuki spat, swatting her hand as if to swat away the idea. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just coincidence…maybe…,"

"Yuki…the workers are scared." Bernard added.

She glanced around to see bundles of elves cowering far against the walls. Some shuttered, as they risked coming closer to clean up the mess, avoiding her eyes.

"They are not." Yuki said smiling brightly. "Watch."

She turned to the elf who willed himself to come the closest.

"Hi there."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The poor elf screamed, shuttering terriably. "P-please! Stay back! I have a wife…a-and children…please."

"It's okay. Here. Maybe a hug will help you feel better." Yuki reached out to hug him, but he staggered back.

"No! Don't come any closer! I don't want to die!" He screamed, then turned to flee.

But when he did, he slipped and fell. The poor elf groaned as he sat up right with a bloody nose.

A whisper spread across the other elves.

"They're scared of you, Yuki." Bernard repeated.

"Pure bad luck. That's all it is." Yuki said with her arms crossed. "I did nothing wrong."

"You're the only bad luck around here." Bernard muttered, grabbing her by the sleeve and yanking her across the room. "Okay, don't worry everyone. I've got her. Everyone stand clear. Yuki is exiting the room."

Yuki frowned. "Now you're just being over dramatic."

"I told him." Bernard sighed to himself. "I told him the workshop is no place for a human."

Yuki sighed miserably.

"It wasn't my fault. It was an accident."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello. My name is Yuki Clause.<em>

_And if you might have already guessed…_

_I'm human._

_I've worked here in the workshop for as long as I can remember. It isn't exactly easy, but it's alright. And it's what I have to do. The North Pole is my home. The elves have always had the suspicion that I'm sheer bad luck, because coincidently everywhere I go, disaster seems to follow. On top of that I'm kind of a klutz…Okay maybe a major klutz._

_But if I keep striving forward, and do my best, thing should turn out soon…I hope."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer Comments: Thanx for reading! =D It gets better! Don't forget to Review!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Nickolas Clause

_**To my dear Readers:**_

_**Sorry This Chapter is kinda long! But Please Stick with me:) **_

_**You won't regret it. Thanks**_

_**Sincereyl, ****Violentjay**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: "Nickolas Clause"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bernard walked Yuki to the highest floor of the workshop, and turned down a winding hallway.<p>

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked curiously, admiring the Christmas figurines dangling from the high ceiling, and the color-lit doorways.

Elves passed her with caution.

"You know exactly where we're going." Bernard answered strictly. "We're going to see Santa. Just the three of us."

"Really?" Yuki squealed excitedly. "I'll tell him all about my day, and then…,"

"You can tell him how you almost blew up our factory for the sixth time this week." Bernard finished her sentence.

When they turned the next corner, Yuki suddenly found herself toppling over a large stack of boxes, which an elf with a dolly had coincidently wheeled into her path.

"Yuki!" Bernard called, pushing away the fallen boxes.

A tall figure stood over them.

"Ow…," Yuki sat up right, rubbing her back painfully.

"Is everything Alright, Yuki?" A familiar voice said from above.

She glanced up to see a pair of piercing golden eyes beaming down at her fondly. A handsome young man in a bright red suit, with long silver hair, smiled down at her, reaching out a helpful hand.

As she glanced up, a sudden flash of memory came to mind.

_That boy who had rescued her all those years ago. The same boy who now reached out a helpful hand._

"_My earliest Memories…were of that Snowy day…"_

"Nickolas!" Yuki gasped blushing deeply.

She jolted to her feet in an instant, bumping Bernard in the nose as she did so.

"Ouch!" Bernard yelled painfully, sending Nickolas a hateful glare.

Yuki took more notice in brushing off her uniform.

"I'm fine! Thank you very much!" She bowed her head down in thanks.

The young man laughed and smiled faintly.

"You always speak to me so formally. It makes me feel a bit lonely…,"

"Um…," Yuki sputtered surprised. "I'm sorry. I guess it's because you were the one who came and saved my life that day, Nickolas."

* * *

><p><em>This person is Nickolas Clause, But more importantly known as "Santa Clause". He may appear young for the head of the North Pole. I suppose it's always been that way. He's also the boy who saved my life on That Snowy day, ten years ago.<em>

_I…have no Memory of myself prior to age six. Nickolas brought me to the North Pole._

_He took me in, although he no idea who I was…_

_That incident ten years ago was my beginning…"_

* * *

><p>Santa placed a firm hand on Yuki's head and smiled.<p>

"Don't worry about that anymore. That was so long ago."

"Santa!" Bernard interrupted impatiently. "Just the person we wanted to see." He grabbed Yuki by the shoulders. "Yuki here, caused another one of her…_incidents_ today."

Santa looked down at Yuki curiously.

"Is that so…,"

Yuki had a pouting expression on her face.

Bernard rolled his eyes.

Nickolas laughed, placing a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"It's alright, Yuki. I understand. There's no need to be upset…no tell me what happened."

"Well…," Yuki went on.

"She made another machine malfunction! Fire and Burnt toys everywhere!" Bernard answered for her. "And this time, she gave an elf a bloody nose." He accused, pointing.

"He fell. You saw it with your own eyes." Yuki said offensively.

"Hm…," Santa paused. "Is that true, Yuki?"

Yuki's face flushed red.

"Yes…, I'm sorry."

"Don't look so sad, my little Yuki." Santa assured her. "It wasn't your fault."

Bernard sighed, and took a deep breath, frowning.

"Santa…, this is important. Honestly…I don't you realize how many repairs have been made in the last year because of Yuki's recklessness? And how much time we've wasted?"

Santa looked as though he was thinking over the situation.

"I suppose…,"

"Santa," Bernard went on, grinding his teeth irritably. "In the past year, she has caused countless disasters. All _Accidents_, of course. Remember the time when she _accidently_ locked the baker in the freezer vault?"

"I didn't know he in there…I just wanted to help…," Yuki muttered, looking moodily down at the floor.

"Yes. Help…by leaving all the cookies in the Kitchen to Burn, and catching fire to the entire fourth floor?"

"Ah…that I do remember." Santa said, shaking his head sadly, as if he wished it hadn't. "So many cookies…ruined…,"

"You're missing the point…," Bernard sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Of course, the Baker…how is he?"

"He's made some progress…we've successfully discovered that not all his brain tissue was damaged in the unfreezing process. Just today, he showed more signs of movement in his left cheek…the unfortunate news is that the rest of his body still remains dormant."

Bernard said shaking his head approvingly.

There was a moment of silence.

Yuki frowned.

"I told him I was sorry."

"Yes, only he probably didn't hear you, because he was in a coma." Bernard said dryly.

"It was an Acci…,"

"An Accident, yes, we all know," Bernard interrupted. "Or what about the time she blew a gigantic hole in the side of the workshop?"

"Yuki sighed. "Come on. What kind of kid asks for _real_ dynamite for Christmas? I thought it was a candle…,"

"Yeah…except this one exploded."

"Ah…,"

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the time when you made that…bonfire? The one you made behind the workshop, just before Christmas Eve last year?" Bernard asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah!" Yuki cried excitedly. "It was freezing that night. So I ran back into the workshop and found a room filled entirely with paper! Can you believe that? So I said "Lets Burn it!"

Pretty soon, I had a nice big fire Burning outside. Everyone sat around and told stories and roasted chestnuts and marshmallows...it was great,"

Yuki sighed, smiling at the distant memory.

"Then, there was a lot of commotion…and the rest…well the rest is a bit fuzzy…," Yuki lied, looking away nervously.

"Is that right…and do you remember what I said to you that night?" Bernard sighed.

"Yeah…you told me that Santa's List had been stolen…and you thought it might be a prank by some of the younger workers…but," She paused.

"Where was Santa's List that night, Yuki?"

"Well…,"

"Well, _what_?"

"That magic paper really kept the fire going…," Yuki laughed nervously. "At least it made everyone happy." She added optimistically.

Bernard sighed irritably.

"You see? No Accident! She did it on purpose." Bernard accused, turning to Santa.

"I did not! Now was I supposed to know…,"

Santa sighed momentarily.

"Bernard…as you are well aware of…Yuki is different from the rest of us…,"

"She's Human." Bernard corrected. "I know…and I know how Human girls at her age can get…,"

Yuki's eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked curiously. "What would you know about Human girls?"

"Enough to know that they're completely insane." Bernard said with a dead serious expression.

He turned to Santa.

"Santa…she's Sixteen years old. That's when it's at its peak."

Santa looked at him Curiously. "I don't think I quit follow…,"

"The Craziness! That's what I'm talking about." Bernard explained.

"The only crazy one is you." Yuki murmured.

Bernard leaned into Santa to whisper.

"And I read somewhere that some girls her age like to do the strangest things to get attention...,"

Yuki heard everything.

"Hey! What exactly are you getting at?" She demanded. "You don't think I'm doing all this on purpose, do you?"

"Aren't you?"

"Huh?" Her face flushed with anger. "I can't believe you!"

Santa Laughed.

"Now, Bernard, let's be reasonable."

"Yes, Lets _all_ be reasonable, and say that seven hundred and fifty three accidents, caused by one person, in the past ten years do NOT just happen by Accident. It's no Coincidence!" Bernard pointed out.

"Wow…you actually counted?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I counted!" Bernard yelled. "I'm the Head Elf around here. If I don't keep up with what goes on in the workshop, than who will? It's my job to assure that the Elves are safe. I can't have you stalking around, blowing them up!"

"I'm not Stalking!"

Santa smirked.

"Perhaps you're over exaggerating the matter just bit...," Santa brushed the matter aside. "Now then, I think we're quit finished. There are much more important matters to attend too. Whatever the damage may be, I'm sure it can be repaired…I think its best you forget about Yuki…,"

Gritting his teeth, Bernard suddenly slammed his fist into the corridor wall.

"_Listen to me_!" He shouted impatiently. His voice echoed down the hall.

Every elf in the Corridor, including Yuki suddenly fell silent.

There're eyes locked in a cold stare.

"Ever since your father died…the real Santa…The Santa _I_ knew…I've found it very, _very_ hard to except you as our new leader…," Bernard went on. "Ever since you've brought this girl into the North Pole, it's brought nothing but chaos! These obvious _feelings_ you have for her, if that's what it is, have gotten way out of hand! You casually brush everything aside, every time, like it's nothing! And I'm sick of it…The Santa I knew would never put his elves in Danger. The Santa I knew…,"

"The Santa you knew is Dead!" Nickolas said dryly.

Santa's golden eyes burning into his. His pale futures appearing calm.

"Whether you like or hate me…I don't care," Santa admitted. "But…you will respect me. I'm your leader now.

I made an oath to protect the Elves the same as my father…and you."

His expression softened.

"Bernard…?" Santa said suddenly, "You're right…,"

"Nickolas…?" Yuki whispered.

"No." Santa silenced her.

"And it's my responsibility to fix it." Santa went on. "Bernard…these past ten years, you've showed great leadership over Yuki.

Thank you for all your work."

Bernard beamed with pride.

"I'd like you to look after Yuki," Santa said suddenly. "From this day on, she'll reside at your residence."

An eerie silence drifted through the corridor.

"WHAT?" Both Yuki and Bernard shouted.

Yuki clutched onto Santa's suit.

"B-but…Nickolas! I…I can't!"

"Santa! What do you…but do you really mean…?"

"Yes." Santa smiled charmingly. "I want her to stay with you until I return…,"

"Return…?" Yuki asked desperately. "Your leaving?"

"Where are you going?"

Santa only smiled.

"Where I go, is only for me to know." He replied. "The only thing you need to know, is that it's very urgent that I leave tonight…

There is something I need to know…It's very important that I find the answer myself."

Bernard and Yuki looked both Stunned and Curious.

"What do you need to know…what are you talking about?" Yuki asked curiously.

Santa looked into her eyes, smiling fondly. Silky strands of Silver hair draped over his shoulders,

as he leaned down to caressing her cheek gently.

"Yuki." He said warmly. "I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?"

Yuki blushed.

"Okay...but…I really don't want to live with Bernard!"

"You'll be fine. I trust Bernard." He assured her.

"Um. Excuse me?" Bernard interrupted. "I don't mean to interrupt here, but Yuki can't stay with me. Santa…please re-think this!

She can stay with another Elf. Not me…,"

"It's been decided." Santa said sternly. I trust that you'll make my little Yuki here comfortable until my return?"

Bernard sighed. Utter dread washed across his face.

There was no way out of this. He realized.

"Yes, Santa…," He finally replied with a sharp glare. "I'll try to make her feel as comfortable as possible…,"

"Good." Santa replied, Smiling brightly. "I'll send for her things."

* * *

><p><strong>Writer Comments: In in case you havn't noticed. Santa isn't your average fat old dude with a white beard and Hair( Honest, It made it hard to take the story seriously)<strong>

**He's younger and better looking. I thought it would apeal more to younger readers, and makes an intresting change.**

**You be the jugde:)**

**I made it my own. That's what a real writer does. **

**And Yes, Bernard is a little Angery in this story...but maybe he's angry for a reason? Ever think that?**

**Keep reading:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Critiziom makes a better writer.<strong>

** Bad comments, good comments. It's all the same :) Thanx**


	4. Chapter 4 Yuki's Craziness

Chapter Four:_**"Yuki's Craziness"**_

* * *

><p>Bernard cursed under his breath, trudging through the icy walkway, just outside the workshop front gates.<p>

Yuki struggled with a large suitcase at the front steps of the workshop opening, a few feet away.

"Wow…_this_…is really heavy…," She groaned between exhausted breaths.

"I already offered to carry it once, but you said 'No I'll be fine by myself'. So I'll ask again," Bernard said. "Yuki, would you like me to carry that for you?"

Yuki huffed, wiping away a drop of sweat from her forehead.

"No. _Really_! I'm okay," Yuki assured him. "You've done so much for me already. The least I could do is carry my own bag. Really, I'm fine."

Bernard sighed. "If you insist…,"

"Aaaaaaah!" She screamed, sliding down the icy steps, and landing on her ass.

The suitcase went flying into the air, slamming hard against a nearby Christmas tree.

"Yuki!"

A huge pile of Snow slide off one of the branches, and rained down over Bernard's head, knocking him to the ground.

Bernard groaned, sitting up to brush the ice from his dark curls, and placing his Green Beret hat back on his head. He ran to her side.

"Yuki? Are you alright?"

"Ouch…," She groaned, rubbing her sore bottom. "It was an accident officer, I swear…," She said in a daze.

Bernard leaned down to help her up. At that same moment, Yuki stood up quickly, bumping him in the nose again.

"_Ouch_!" He yelled, holding his nose painfully.

"Bernard! Your nose! Are you okay?" Yuki squealed, clasping her hands over her mouth.

When he pulled his hand away, there was a small drop of blood.

Yuki panicked. "Oh no! Bernard, you're bleeding!" She placed her face in her hands. "That's the second time I've done that today! I am _so_ sorry!"

"It's okay. It's just a little blood. I'm fine. Forget about it." Bernard assured her. "Let's just get out of here, before you break somebody else's nose." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her down the walkway.

Dragging her heavy suitcase across the snow, Yuki frowned, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry for everything. I know it must be a huge burden to take me in like this. But it's not like I'm doing these things on purpose…," She sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Bernard asked alarmed.

"No, just a cold." Yuki answered, rubbing her nose.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, okay? Don't worry about it." Bernard assured her, with a long sign. "Just try to stay out of…,"

_ACHOO_!

Yuki sneezed hard, throwing her off balance.

"_Whoa_!"

She bumped into an enormous Candy cane pole, which just happened to have a tiny crack in its side,

causing it snapped completely in half.

It tumbled forward and hit the next Candy cane pole in line, causing that Candy cane pole to snap, which led to the next ones destruction, and the next one, and the next ones.

They fell like dominoes, all the way down the street to where a very elderly elf, surrounded by a dozen elves,

who watched in amazement, as he skillfully, sculpted a beautiful colossal Ice sculpture of a polar bear.

Elves screamed, diving out the path of the last enormous red and white Candy cane.

The Elderly sculptor, deaf of all the commotion, after hours of hard work, slowly climbed down from his finished masterpiece.

**CRASH!**

The Icy Polar bear sculpture's head was knocked off from its shoulders, into the air. And then

**SPLASH!**

Right through the frozen lake behind it.

The Sculptor slowly turned around to admire his work…but realized its head was missing.

The poor old Elf, clutched his hair in frustration, and screamed.

"…trouble…," Bernard finished his sentence, his face drained pale.

Yuki laughed nervously, rubbing her nose. "It was an accident waiting to happen…,"

Yuki snuck around the traumatized audience, as Bernard Casually assured them that it was an accident,

and the damage would be repaired shortly, while the angry Sculptor's bellowed crude remarks in his right ear.

Bernard sighed, catching up to Yuki a block away.

"I…," Yuki began.

"Don't say anything! Just walk." He ordered, pointing ahead.

He was far from used to these types of accidents…

"Bernard?" Yuki asked doubtfully. He didn't answer for a few minutes, but she went on anyway. "Are you alright? Besides all that commotion just now…Earlier…you really lost it today. I mean, the way you yelled at Nickolas, and all. You should really watch what you say. You know, you could really get into trouble. What if got fired? Who would take your place?"

Bernard smirked.

"Fire me? Yeah right. Do you have any idea how long I've been the Head elf? He's barely out of dippers, and has the nerve to call himself 'Santa'? He's almost_ your_ age. " He said truthfully.

"Nickolas is a great Santa!" Yuki said offensively. "So what if he's a little younger than most Santa's. He still does his part every Christmas Eve just the same. All the other elves like him. So what is it with you?"

Bernard rolled his eyes, and groaned allowed.

"What about you? Every time he's around, you're practically drooling over him."

Yuki blushed.

"I do _not_! I have nothing but the highest respect for Nickolas. If it wasn't for Nickolas, I wouldn't be where I am today…and he's been so nice to me ever since then…,"

"Save the Soppy story's for somebody else. I don't want to hear it again." Bernard said irritably. "Can we just drop this topic already? The walk's not that far. Come on."

He walked ahead.

"Fine then, Mr. Grumpy pants," Yuki said sarcastically. "Why are you in such a bad mood today, anyway?"

"Aside from the obvious?" He remarked sarcastically.

They soon came to a very large house, only a block down. It stood two stories tall.

It was enormous!

"Wow!" Yuki exclaimed, gaping way up to see the green shuttered windows overhead. "Bernard…you live here?"

"Well, yeah. You didn't think I lived in the Workshop, did you?" Bernard asked skeptically.

Yuki looked away, embarrassed. _She did_. "Of course, not." She lied. "I just never really thought about it…I mean…, you never actually leave the workshop."

"That's because I'm always working." Bernard said. "Being the Head Elf isn't as easy as it looks."

"I can only imagine. Being grumpy twenty-four-seven can't be easy." Yuki said absently.

"When you're working twenty-four-seven, being grumpy is acceptable." Bernard replied. "Between working as the Head Elf,

and babysitting you. It's a wonder I haven't gone completely insane."

As they trudged up the snowy walkway, Bernard escorted Yuki to a dark-green painted door,

with a bright red bow hanging across the front, and opened it to let her inside.

A pretty elf, with short ivory hair and crystal-blue eyes, stood smiling in the doorway.

Her eyes lit up when she noticed Yuki.

It was Sana._Yuki's best friend_.

"Sana, is that you?" Yuki shouted enthusiastically, "Here, hold my things!" She told Bernard before dropping her heavy suitcase without looking.

Before he could catch it, it landed on his foot.

"Ouch! Yuki!" Bernard scolded, rubbing his foot painfully.

Yuki gasped. "Oops. Sorry…,"

Bernard sighed. "It's okay."

Sana looked surprised. "Yuki? What are you doing here?"

Yuki hugged Sana tightly. "It's so nice to see you again. So this is where you live. I had no idea you were Bernard's girlfriend!"

Bernard and Sana both blushed.

"Um. No, Yuki…Sana is my housekeeper. She works for me." Bernard explained blushing deeply. "And no…she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh…," Yuki muttered.

"Yuki's going to be living with us," Bernard told Sana. "Unfortunately, you know Yuki as well as I do, possibly even better."

His expression was serious now.

"Please…I'm begging you…please keep an eye on her. The last thing I need is my house burned to the ground or exploded into a million pieces.

I need you to guard this house with your life. Do you understand me, Sana?" He told her wide-eyed.

Sana Smiled at him. "Really, there's no need to worry, Bernard. Yuki isn't as bad as she seems…,"

**_CRASH!_**

"Oops…," Yuki muttered, standing over a large pile of shattered glass down a long hallway. "Somebody broke that…Bernard, I think your house is haunted…,"

"You're the only paranormal thing in this house." Bernard groaned, standing over the unrecognizable shattered object. "That vase was older than I am!"

"Oh…," Yuki stared up at him blankly. "Than…it must have been _ancient_."

Bernard groaned irritably, rubbing his temples. "I have a headache. Sana? Take her to the room furthest from mine, upstairs. Yuki? Make yourself at home, but do NOT touch anything else!"

"What about the floor?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Yes, you can touch the Floor."

"What about the Air?"

"Yes, you can touch the air."

"What about this?" Yuki asked, poking at a framed picture hanging on a nearby wall. Coincidently, the glass shattered, and the frame fell to the floor.

"Um…somebody broke that too…," Yuki said, laughing nervously at Bernard's irritated expression.

"Don't touch _anything_ else…," Bernard said bitterly. "I'm going to lay down now. I've had a _very long_ stressful day."

He turned and walked all the way down the hall to the last door, and slammed it shut.

Sana smiled warmly at Yuki. "Hm. That went well."

* * *

><p><strong>Writer Comments: <strong>

**This Chapter was really just to show why Bernard is always angry, and how bad a Kluz Yuki is. And her Crazy bad luck!**

**Hope you Enjoyed**:D

**Don't worry. There is a plot! lol Keep reading! Thanx:D**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Last Ice Elf

Chapter five: _**"The Last Ice Elf"**_

* * *

><p>Sana helped Yuki pack her belongings, as they sat together on the enormous king-sized bed in the center of Yuki's new room.<p>

Large pillowed piled over one another over thick quilts.

"Don't worry about today, Yuki." Sana assured her. "Tomarow will be better, you'll see."

"I sure hope so," Yuki sighed. "Tomarow, I'll try twice as hard not to get on Bernard's nerves. Like that'll be esay, with my luck...,"

As Yuki rummaged through her things, folding her clothes, while Santa put them away for her. She pulled out a small gold-framed portrait.

It was a picture of herself. Bernard and Nickolas stood beside her.

"Is this you?" Sana asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"Yes…," Yuki replied distantly. "Only a week after I was rescued…,"

"You were so little. What? About five?" Sana guessed. "Oh my goodness. Bernard and Santa! They're exactly the same height." She giggled. "Santa was only a child then…,"

"Your right…," Yuki said, surprised. "He seemed so much older when we first met…,"

"Here," Sana took the portrait from Yuki and placed it on the nightstand next to her bed. "So you can look at it whenever you want."

"Thanks…," Yuki drifted off before noticing something else sitting on her nightstand.

A small, thin hard-covered book.

The cover was italic-blue with a drawing, of a small Silvery-haired elf girl, standing alone, looking distantly over a snowy horizon.

Sparkling italic Ice sickles dangled from the top corners.

The title read:_ "The Last Ice Elf"_

Strangely, she felt drawn to it.

She took the book carefully in hand, flipped it open to the first Page and began to read:

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Last Ice Elf<strong>:

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful and Powerful Sorceress. With hair of silver and eyes of Crimson,

the Sorceress possessed the power of winter itself.

Driven mad with the hatred she felt for the humans, and the entire world.

The beautiful Sorceress, threatened to freeze over the entire world, and use it as her own frozen paradise.

Mankind was helpless against the sorceress's power.

In these lost dark ages, it is said that the Elves served as the planets guardians.

It was in this time that Cerridwen, the great mother goddess of all magic, granted the Elves their gift of magic,

in hopes that they'd use it in return to stop the Sorceress and protect man-kind.

The Sorceress was very powerful, but the Elves fought.

Many fell.

One Elf rose above the rest.

With great Courage, she bravely challenged the Sorceress head on.

Piercing a dagger into the Sorceress's ice cold Heart.

Shattering into thousands of pieces.

The Sorceress fell, but in her last breath…

She cursed the Elf who had so nobly pierced her heart…

"_Thy first born child, for as long as thy blood may thrive, must burden the same fate in death. Let thy heart bear the pain of winter itself.". _

With the promise of return on her lips, the Sorceress fell into a deep dreamless sleep, Imprisoned in thick layers of ice, locked away until the day came that her heart could be restored again..."

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Yuki read the last few words.<p>

She felt herself fall into the story, as if she were there herself.

This story felt strangely familiar, although she had no idea why. This was first she'd read it…

"Yuki? _Yuki_?" Sana called, her voice suddenly coming into focus. She was shaking her by the shoulders.

"_What_? What is it?" Yuki asked, now strangely more aware of her surroundings.

"What happened just now?" Sana asked alarmed. "I was yelling your name over and over again. But you wouldn't answer me…almost like…you couldn't hear me at all...,"

"I did that?" Yuki stared at her friend curiously. "I…don't know. I was just reading this story…and I just…where did this book come from anyway?"

Sana glanced down at the strange book.

"It's a children's story…," It was written by Santa ages ago. "It's an old fairy tale about how the Elves got their magic…its ancient History,"

Sana explained. "My mother used to read it to me when I was very young…I suppose many here have read it as a child…,"

Yuki glanced down at the cover once more.

"It's a very strange story…," Yuki said softly. "I mean, the ending…doesn't it seem strange the way it ends like that?"

"What do mean?" Sana asked curiously.

"Like…it's not finished…like there's more to the story or something...?"

"I don't know. If there is more, than I'm yet to hear it, because as far as I know…that's all there is."

Yuki yawned, placing the book carefully back onto the nightstand, where she found it.

"Anyhow…it's a very interesting story." Yuki said. "Did the Elf in the end really get cursed?"

"That's what it says." Sana said truthfully.

"Who breaks the curse in the end?"

"It never says." Sana replied. "Only that the curse carry's on to the cursed Elf's first born child. That was the curse…,

"Then…what was the curse exactly…?"

"I can't remember...," Sana said.

"Hm. Oh well. Makes a good be time story." Yuki said, falling back onto her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer Comments:! It's getting a little more intense, but you can handle it. A little Mystery here:D Find out as you keep reading on!<strong>

**Don't forget to Review! Thank you!:D**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
